Strawberries
by MuchFaberryLoveX
Summary: Set after 4x15 Girls (and Boys) On Film. Rachel turns to someone unexpected for comfort, which results in something unexpected occuring.


**A/N: Felt like doing a Pezberry fanfiction as soon as I saw the adorableness of them in that episode. I just had to. Might leave this as a one-shot, but I could make it more if I get a good reception because I do have some good ideas. Anyway, it just depends! **

**I love writing Pezberry because they're my favourite pairing in all honesty - I just love their dynamic and humorous potential.**

**Let me know if you like it by reviewing, and please enjoy!**

Rachel sat in the waiting room of the abortion clinic, shaking and with a million thoughts zapping around her head at once, overwhelming her and causing her to cry like nothing before. Even Finn wouldn't have recognised this sobbing... it was her 'grieving' crying. And she was grieving the imminent loss of her unborn child.

How could she keep it? Brody would never be tied down, she'd have to put her dreams on hold and have to leave New York - the city of her dreams - because God knows no one but her Dads would help her raise a child.

Who would understand how it felt? To be torn between your own selfish feelings and between was was right? Kurt was lovely, but he wouldn't understand - he hated babies and he's a guy. Santana... she was difficult. Rachel loved her, she was a good friend despite all her many flaws... her many many flaws - such as raiding through all of Rachel's drawers, including her underwear drawer which Rachel still hadn't forgiven her for and felt hugely uncomfortable about. However, she loved children. It was a surprise to Rachel, given the Latina's badass nature, but when the brunette told her she was pregnant, Santana was there for her completely. She told Rachel she'd be there for her whatever,that she understood. The sobbing star wasn't quite sure how Santana understood, but she took her word.

Rachel brushed the smudged eye make-up from her face as a lady in smart glasses and a uniform approached her.

'Rachel Berry?'

She nodded in response, 'T-that's me,' she choked out.

'Please come this way,' smiled the lady, a little sympathetically. She must see hundreds of girls like me, thought Rachel. Humdreds of girls who don't have a choice.

But you have a choice, whispered a tiny voice inside Rachel's head as her legs failed to rise and follow the woman.

Rachel choked on her sobs, 'I-I-I can't! I'm sorry!' she blurted out, before her legs began working again and propelled her out of the door. She ran out of the building and across the car park, not even stopping for a breath before she reached the bus stop.

Between the waves of hot salty tears, she scanned the bus times before cursing under her breath. The next bus came in an hour. She couldn't wait that long, not in this cold. The weather said it was only 3°C today, and there would be a light snowfall at midday. The crying girl checked her watch, 11:34am. She still had some time. Then it came to her, Santana. She hadn't told the Latina that she was coming today, but if what Santana said was true - that she understood - then she would understand.

Rachel got out her phone and scrolled down the phonebook, stopping when she reached 'Sexy Latina.' She sighed as she pressed the call button, Santana had been through her phone again.

A crackling, tired voice answered, 'Who the fuck is this?'

The brunette rolled her eyes, Santana was obviously still in bed, 'It's Rachel you idiot, look at caller ID!'

The voice on the other end paused for a moment, she obviously took the phone from her face and checked the screen before replying, 'Oh yeah...'

Rachel bit back the urge to roll her eyes again, 'Can you come get me?'

'What? No,' whined the Latina, 'I'm sleeping Rachie!'

Rachel smiled at the nickname, then remembered where she was and why she was there, and the smile vanished, 'Sanny, please. It's important.'

The fiery black-haired girl must have sensed the seriousness of the situation form Rachel's voice, 'Okay, just tell me where you are and I'll come get you.'

* * *

2 hours on and Rachel was tucked up in the fetal position, encased by Santana's arms and the Latina was stuck there watching the end of Funny Girl whilst Rachel wasn't even awake anyway. It was painful to watch. At the moment, Barbra was running around the stage singing about being a swan and how chickens are for eating. Santana was almost crying, not because of the 'amazing raw emotion Barbra so often emitted as the greatest actress and singer of the world', as Rachel says way too often, but because she was so bored and her ears were bleeding. This Nick Arnstein character was a dick and Barbra, whatever the fuck her character's name is, deserved better than him. She sighed and looked at the sleeping balladeer, deciding whether to risk certain death if she was caught trying to turn it off. After just a second of pondering, she came to the conclusion that she still wanted to live there and she wanted to live there in one piece preferably.

Luckily, that was the moment when Kurt came in, slamming the door behind him and waking the brunette, who yawned sleeping before squealing because apparently Barbra was about to go all lima heights on Nick, but obviously she said it differently, in that creepy fangirling language that no one actually understands.

"You guys are watching Funny Girl?" exclaimed Kurt, dropping his shopping bags in excitement and jumping on the couch.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Is anyone in this world actually sane?"

Kurt then took in the picture in front of him - Santana's arm draped protectively over the cute, sleepy bundle that was Rachel Berry. He smirked and mimed taking a photo. "Let's see one of the happy couple!"

Santana made an obscene gesture with her finger, "Fuck you, Hummel."

Rachel blushed and moved slightly, but still stayed under the protection of the Latina's arm much to Santana's satisfaction, who then smirked smugly at the grinning Porcelain.

Eventually, to Santana's joy, Funny Girl finished after a dreaded two and a half hours - which in her opinion should have been condensed to about two and a half seconds to be enjoyable.

By the end, Berry and the gay were in floods of tears, but secretly the Latina didn't mind it because it meant Rachel snuggled closer into arms for comfort. It made her happy to know that at least someone found comfort in her - no one had done that since Brittany. Oh God, how she missed that feeling of complete safety, complete bliss, complete love, just complete happiness.

She looked at the adorable heap still cocooned in her arms and staring up at her with those orbs, with a slight smile of amusement on her face. Oh fuck, thought the Latina as she withdrew her arm and spread herself across the rest of the sofa. The girl had caught her staring.

"Santana?" asked Rachel, a grin on her face and although Santana couldn't see the smugness of the grin, she could hear it in her voice.

"What, Berry?" she spat, staring pointedly at the blank screen and wishing there was something she could do to pretend like she didn't care.

"You're not the badass you make yourself out to be," the brunette said simply, a massive smirk gracing her face.

Santana scoffed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rachel's smirked remained on her smug face, "So I need to prove it?"

"I accept this challenge, hobbit," replied Santana, a devilish smile on her face.

"So... if I were to do this, you'd push me away?" the diva asked, crawling across the couch to the darker haired girl.

Kurt, whose presense had been totally forgotten by the girls, now spoke up, "okay, this was lovely bonding time girls, but now I just feel like I've intruded into some creepy sex game, so I'm just gonna leave now and find something to do not in this apartment." With that he left, leaving the two girls in a comprimising position on the sofa and with Santana yet to answer Rachel's question.

"If I pushed you away that wouldn't make me a badass, it would make me a bitch."

"What's the difference between a badass and a bitch?" Rachel asked, staying exactly where she was - straddling the girl and leaning over her face. Santana gulped at the proximity of Rachel's mouth.

No, she thought, no no no. Rachel's straight.

"I...I.." she began to answer the question but failed to even recollect what it was. Rachel's lips smelt like strawberries.

The brunette stared into Santana's eyes, "Sanny?"

Santana just bit her lip, and the movement attracted Rachel's eyes to the girl's tempting lips. Without even thinking about what she was doing, she leant closer and closer until their lips came into contact.

**A/N: So what did you think? Should I carry it on? Any ideas?**


End file.
